filmfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube
| url = www.youtube.com | Kommerziell = ja | Beschreibung = Videoportal | Sprachen = Deutsch, 61 weitere | Registrierung = Google-Konto optional (zum Hochladen, Kommentieren, Bewerten) | Mitglieder = | Eigentümer = Google Inc. | Urheber = Chad Hurley, Steve Chen und Jawed Karim | Erschienen = 15. Februar 2005 | Jahreseinnahmen = }} YouTube (Aussprache ˈjuːtuːb}} oder ) ist ein Internet-Videoportal der Google Inc. mit Sitz in San Bruno, Kalifornien, auf dem die Benutzer kostenlos Video-Clips ansehen, bewerten und hochladen können. Auf der Internetpräsenz befinden sich Film- und Fernsehausschnitte, Musikvideos sowie selbstgedrehte Filme. Sogenannte „Video-Feeds“ bzw. „Vlogs“ können in Blogs gepostet oder auch einfach auf Webseiten über eine Programmierschnittstelle (API) eingebunden werden. Geschichte miniatur|YouTube-Zentrale 2006 in [[San Mateo (Kalifornien)|San Mateo, Kalifornien (1. Etage)]] miniatur|YouTube-Zentrale 2007 in [[San Bruno, Kalifornien]] YouTube wurde am 14. Februar 2005 von den drei ehemaligen PayPal-Mitarbeitern Chad Hurley, Steve Chen und Jawed Karim gegründet. Der Begriffsteil „Tube“ (eigentlich: Röhre) bezeichnet umgangssprachlich einen Fernseher, abgeleitet von der darin traditionell verwendeten „cathode ray tube“ (dt. Kathodenstrahlröhre). Der Name im Ganzen (wörtlich: Du Röhre) könnte als „Du sendest“ verstanden werden. Am 9. Oktober 2006 wurde YouTube vom Suchmaschinenbetreiber Google für umgerechnet 1,31 Milliarden Euro (in Aktien) gekauft. Die Marke YouTube blieb bestehen; der Betrieb mit 67 Mitarbeitern – darunter die Gründer Chad Hurley und Steve Chen – führte die Geschäfte vorerst unabhängig weiter. 2007 führte YouTube einen jährlichen Wettbewerb zur Förderung der Talente auf der Plattform ein. Unter dem Namen „Secret Talents“ (Secret Talents Award) trat man den großen Castingshows mit einem Onlinecasting entgegen. Den Gewinnern werden Förderungsbudgets und ein professioneller YouTube-Kanal als Preise geboten. Eine Studie des Marktforschungsinstituts Hitwise von März 2008 ordnete YouTube 73 Prozent aller Besuche von US-Videoportal-Seiten zu. Das eigene Videoangebot der Muttergesellschaft Google kam in dieser Zeit auf 8,4 Prozent. Das Design von YouTube wurde seit dem Beginn der Website schon mehrfach, zumeist aber nur leicht verändert. In der Nacht vom 1. zum 2. Dezember 2011 wurde ein komplett neues Aussehen in die Plattform integriert. Am 7. März 2012 erhielten sämtliche Kanäle auf YouTube ein neues, einheitliches Design. Im August 2012 wurde YouTube Movies in Deutschland gestartet, nachdem das Angebot schon einige Zeit in den USA verfügbar war. YouTube Movies ist ein separater Bereich der Plattform, in dem nur professionelle Kinofilme und Dokumentationen angeboten werden, darunter beispielsweise Dune oder Dawn of the Dead. Ab September 2012 konnten mithilfe von Cookies neue Designs von YouTube aufgerufen werden. Rief man die mobile Website von YouTube beispielsweise mit dem Smartphone auf, so konnte man das neue Design bereits einsehen. Im Dezember 2012 wurde das Design erneut überarbeitet. Technik YouTube verwendet als Webserver Apache, für Bilder und andere statische Inhalte wird eine modifizierte Version von Lighttpd mit verbesserter Lastverteilung genutzt. Zum Speichern der publizierten Videofilme kam anfänglich das Flash-Container-Format (Dateinamenserweiterung: flv) sowie das für mobile Endgeräte gedachte Containerformat 3gp zum Einsatz. Später begann das Unternehmen allerdings, seine Videos auch im MPEG-4-Container-Format und im WebM-Container-Format anzubieten. Die entsprechenden Video-Versionen können über einen Link unterhalb der normalen Version aufgerufen werden. Seit dem 25. November 2008 werden geeignete Videos zudem im 16:9-Breitbildformat angezeigt. Seit Anfang 2010 ist es auch möglich, einen Großteil der Videos im HTML5-Format und damit mit Browser-Bordmitteln anzusehen. Dies kann auf einer speziellen Seite aktiviert werden. Derzeit unterstützen nur die Browser Google Chrome, Opera und Apples Safari dieses Format, jedoch werden von Mozilla Firefox und dem Internet Explorer Teile des Angebotes unterstützt. Nach Angaben von Google kommen immer mehr HTML5-Videos zum Einsatz. Der Internet Explorer benötigt zusätzlich das Google Chrome-Plugin. Die YouTube-Oberfläche ist in der Programmiersprache Python realisiert. Als Datenbankmanagementsystem kommt MySQL zum Einsatz. Videos ansehen und archivieren Die Videos lassen sich online als Stream im Webbrowser betrachten. Hierfür ist die Installation des für alle gängigen Browser kostenlos verfügbaren Adobe-Flash-Plug-ins erforderlich. Seit Anfang 2010 ist es auch möglich, Videos durch den Video und Audio Tag von HTML5 ohne Plugin abzuspielen. Das dauerhafte Speichern der Videos hatte YouTube weder vorgesehen noch implementiert. Jedoch können zum lokalen Speichern server-basierte Dienste wie Filsh verwendet werden. Auch einfaches Sichern der Videos durch das Kopieren temporärer Dateien ist möglich. Eine weitere populäre Möglichkeit ist das Herunterladen mithilfe spezieller Software, die die Videos teilweise auch in andere Dateiformate umwandeln kann. Beispiele für Flash-Video-kompatible Media Player unter Windows sind der Media Player Classic (mit FFDShow Filter), der VLC media player, der MPlayer und der ausschließlich für .flv-Dateien ausgelegte FLV-Media Player. Durch Installation von speziellen Codecs ist die Wiedergabe auch mit den weit verbreiteten Programmen Windows Media Player und Winamp möglich. Auf YouTube kann jeder Nutzer ein kostenloses Konto anlegen und Videos als Favoriten speichern. Die Favoritenliste können wiederum andere Nutzer einsehen. Wenn man nicht möchte, dass andere die eigene Favoritenliste durchsehen können, lässt sie sich für andere Besucher der Seite verbergen. Videos publizieren Videos können zu YouTube in verschiedenen Formaten (wie beispielsweise AVI, MPEG, WMV oder QuickTime) hochgeladen werden. Empfohlen wird eine Videoauflösung von 480×360 Pixeln oder höher. Die Videos werden bei der Konvertierung in das Flash-Video-Format (320×240 Pixel) bzw. das H.264-Format (352×240 Pixel) überführt. Die Skalierung eliminiert eventuelle Qualitätsverluste, die durch eine verlustbehaftete Formatkonvertierung entstehen können. Die Beschränkung der Dateigröße auf der Client-Seite liegt bei 20 GB, jedoch ist ab 2 GB Java nötig. Ein wiederaufnehmbares Hochladen ist ebenfalls möglich. Bis Juli 2010 durften die Clips eine Größe von 2 GB haben und mussten kürzer als elf Minuten sein. Mit einem Director-Konto war es möglich, längere Videos zu publizieren, diese Regelung wurde allerdings aufgehoben. Nur noch Alt-Director-Kontos und Premium-Partner konnten längere Videos hochladen. Im Juli 2010 wurde die maximale Länge auf 15 Minuten angehoben. Seit Dezember desselben Jahres hat YouTube begonnen, bei ausgewählten Nutzern, die nicht gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen von YouTube verstoßen haben, die Zeitbeschränkung aufzuheben. Einige Nutzer haben dieses Privileg wieder verloren. Die Dateigrößenbegrenzung besteht jedoch weiterhin. Im Jahr 2011 wurde die Möglichkeit geschaffen, das 15-Minuten-Limit durch eine Bestätigung des Accounts via SMS zu deaktivieren. Seit Dezember 2008 ist es möglich, Videos in HD hochzuladen und anzusehen. Diese werden in der Auflösung 1280×720 Pixel wiedergegeben, also 720p. Seit Mitte November 2009 wird 1080p unterstützt. Weiterhin ist seit Juli 2009 das Hochladen in 3D möglich. Seit Juli 2010 werden von YouTube auch Videos in 4K-Auflösung akzeptiert. Diese sind viermal so groß wie HD-Videos und haben eine Auflösung von 4096 × 2304 Pixel. Mittlerweile wird auch ein Google-Konto benötigt, um einen Account bei YouTube nutzen zu können, auch dann, wenn man schon langjähriger Besitzer eines Accounts ist. YouTube-Kanal Der sogenannte YouTube-Kanal ist die individuelle Website eines YouTube-Benutzers. Hier findet man alle öffentlichen Videos und Playlists. Man sieht die persönlichen Angaben des Benutzers, wie zum Beispiel seinen echten Namen, sein Alter, das Beitrittsdatum etc. Des Weiteren lässt sich der Kanal vom Benutzer individuell gestalten. So kann man beispielsweise das Titelbild ändern, den Titel des Kanals ändern und Module wie Playlists hinzufügen und löschen. Seit einiger Zeit veröffentlicht YouTube unter der Bezeichnung YouTube TV auch eigene Kanäle, die teilweise in Zusammenarbeit mit großen Fernsehsendern entstehen. Im Oktober 2012 kündigte das Unternehmen an, das Angebot auch in Deutschland zu starten. Von insgesamt 60 Kanälen sollen 12 für hiesige Nutzer abrufbar sein, wobei zum Beispiel eNtR berlin durch eine Zusammenarbeit mit der RTL-Tochter UFA/Fremantle im Web ausgestrahlt wird. Am 22. Oktober 2012 wurde mit Ponk der erste YouTube-Originalkanal in Deutschland gestartet. Originalkanäle werden von YouTube finanziell unterstützt. Zu den bekanntesten deutschsprachigen YouTube-Kanälen gehören Y-Titty, Gronkh, Die Aussenseiter, PietSmiet & Co., Albertoson, freshaltefolie, LeFloid, Sarazar, Coldmirror und Ponk. Die Betreiber von YouTube-Kanälen werden auch als YouTuber bezeichnet. Externe Einbindung YouTube bietet die Möglichkeit an, Videos auf der eigenen Website einzubinden. Dazu stellt YouTube auf der jeweiligen Videoseite unter Weiterleiten → Einbetten selbst einen Codeausschnitt zur Verfügung, der das Video in einem Inlineframe darstellt. Eine weitere Möglichkeit, YouTube-Videos einzubetten, besteht im object-Tag: Mit Video-URL ist die ID des Videos gemeint, die man aus der URL der YouTube-Videoseite hinter &v= ablesen kann. Diese Technik wurde auch durch YouTube zur Verfügung gestellt, bis der Inlineframe-Code sie im Sommer 2011 ersetzte. Video-Qualität miniatur|Vergleich der Standardqualität mit HQ und HD in Player- und Originalgröße Wie auch beim vergleichbaren Portal Google Video wurde in der Anfangszeit die meist geringe Qualität der Filme bemängelt. Mittlerweile ist es jedoch möglich, auf eine höhere Audio- und Bildqualität (HQ) umzuschalten. Videos werden außerdem im HD-Format (720p oder 1080p) und seit Juli 2010 auch in der Auflösung von 4096 × 2304 Pixel (4K2K) unterstützt. Nutzung Die Popularität von YouTube gründet in der großen Zahl von Mitgliedern, die Video-Dateien hochladen, bewerten und kommentieren (Netzwerkeffekt). YouTube ist seit seiner Gründung rasant zum führenden Videoportal im Internet aufgestiegen. Im März 2008 ging man von einem Marktanteil in den USA von etwa 73 Prozent aus. Nach dem Erfolg von YouTube versuchen in Deutschland die privaten Fernsehsender, auf den Zug aufzuspringen. Im August 2006 bekannte sich RTL als Initiator der Video-Community Clipfish, nur wenige Wochen später beteiligte sich ProSiebenSat.1 Media mit 30 Prozent am Konkurrenten MyVideo. Dennoch ist YouTube auch in Deutschland weiterhin Marktführer. Sprachen und Partner Das Interface von YouTube ist in 61 verschiedenen Sprachversionen verfügbar, darunter auch Deutsch. YouTube arbeitet mit nationalen Partnern zusammen, die Material für das Portal bereitstellen. Wer zum Beispiel die deutsche Version von YouTube ansteuert (de.youtube.com), dem wird auf der Startseite in der Kategorie „Promotete Videos“ Filmmaterial von Partnern wie dem Sender ZDF oder dem Fußballverein FC Bayern München bereitgestellt. Statistik Täglich werden etwa 65.000 neue Videos hochgeladen und 100 Millionen Clips angesehen, das entspricht 3 neuen Videos alle 4 Sekunden (Stand: Oktober 2006). Im Oktober 2009 gab das Unternehmen bekannt, über eine Milliarde Videoabrufe pro Tag zu verzeichnen. Am 17. Mai 2010 berichtete YouTube von mehr als 2 Milliarden Aufrufen pro Tag. Mittlerweile (Stand: November 2011) werden pro Minute über 48 Stunden Videomaterial auf die Plattform geladen. Anfang 2012 besagte eine neue Statistik, dass täglich 4 Milliarden Videos aufgerufen und pro Minute etwa 60 Stunden neues Videomaterial hochgeladen werden. Auf der Google I/O im Mai 2013 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass inzwischen mehr als 72 Stunden Videomaterial pro Minute hochgeladen werden.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6JshvblIcM&feature=youtu.be&t=9m8s Von Nutzern beanstandete oder als anstößig gemeldete Videos werden von YouTube-Mitarbeitern überprüft und gegebenenfalls gelöscht. Nach Berechnungen eines US-Unternehmens ist YouTube verantwortlich für 10 Prozent des gesamten Datenverkehrs im Internet und 20 Prozent des HTTP-Aufkommens. In Deutschland zählt YouTube rund 38 Millionen Nutzer (Stand: 2012). Bedeutung In jüngster Zeit lässt sich beobachten, dass sich ein Teil des politischen Diskurses von klassischen TV-Talkformaten zu YouTube verlagert. Dort haben die Zuschauer durch die Kommentarfunktion die Möglichkeit, direktes „Feedback“ zu geben. Durch Häufung von Sichtweisen und deren Bewertung durch andere Benutzer lassen sich auch Mehrheiten zu Themen herauslesen. Ein weiterer Punkt ist die Archivierung von Video- oder TV-Inhalten („Dokumentation“ ganzer Veranstaltungen) als Quellenreferenz, da diese stets abrufbar bleiben. Darüber hinaus löste YouTube das in den 90er Jahren boomende Musikfernsehen fast vollkommen ab, welches bis dahin beinahe exklusiv für die globale Verbreitung der aktuellen „Popkultur“ verantwortlich war. Derzeit ist die angebotene akustische und optische Qualität so hoch, dass für viele Produzenten von Konzertveranstaltungen die Live-Übertragung (etwa in größere Lichtspielhäuser) und entsprechende online-Angebote bereits „Routine“ geworden sind. Auf kurzen YouTube-Videoclips wird in Form von „Trailern“ (ohne dass diese Bezeichnung explizit benutzt wird) für diese Veranstaltungen geworben, sowie zugleich für die zugehörigen „Dokumente“ (Online-Konzerte), die beispielsweise bei den Berliner Philharmonikern in einer sogenannten „Digital Concert Hall“ gesammelt und erhältlich sind. Ein ähnliches Geschäftsmodell verfolgt u.a. die New Yorker Metropolitan Opera. Apps für mobile Endgeräte Die vorinstallierte App, bezeichnet als „YouTube“, ermöglichte es den iOS-Benutzern, YouTube-Videos anzusehen, obwohl das Betriebssystem keinen Flash-Player beinhaltet. Die App bot wie das Desktop-Portal auch eine Kommentar- und Favoritenfunktion und spielte Videos im Format H.264 ab. Apple hat die YouTube-App mit der vierten Beta von iOS 6 aus dem Betriebssystem entfernt. Als Grund wurde ein Auslaufen der Lizenz zur Nutzung von YouTube durch Google Inc. genannt, jedoch sehen Branchenvertreter die Entfernung eher im zunehmenden Konkurrenzkampf beider Konzerne. Im Zuge dessen hat Google Anfang September 2012 eine eigene iOS-App vorgestellt, die einen ähnlichen Funktionsumfang wie das Pendant von Apple aufweist. Für das Google-eigene Betriebssystem Android existiert dagegen eine entsprechende Applikation. Für Windows Phone existierte ebenfalls eine von Microsoft entwickelte App, die allerdings wegen Streitigkeiten zwischen Microsoft und Google nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr auf YouTube zugreifen konnte. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie durch eine App ersetzt, die beim Start die mobile Website von YouTube im Internet Explorer Mobile öffnet. Am 21. August 2013 veröffentlichte YouTube ein umfangreiches Update für iOS und Android. Mit der aktuellen Version 5.0 ist es möglich, Videos als Pop-up in die untere Ecke zu ziehen und derweil andere Funktionen der App zu nutzen. YouTube-App: Umfangreiches Update für iOS Chip.de am 21. August 2013, abgerufen am 23. August 2013 Finanzierung Im November 2005 erhielt YouTube 3,5 Millionen US-Dollar vom Silicon-Valley-Risikokapitalgeber Sequoia Capital, der auch Google bei der Anfangsfinanzierung geholfen hatte. Im April 2006 bekam die junge Firma weitere 8 Millionen US-Dollar von Sequoia. Die Bewertung von YouTube stieg von 600 Millionen US-Dollar im Frühjahr 2006 auf 1,5 Milliarden US-Dollar bereits im Herbst desselben Jahres, als es von Google für diese Summe übernommen wurde. Laut einem Bericht der Zeitung New York Post waren Gesellschaften wie Viacom, Disney, AOL, eBay und Rupert Murdochs News Corp. – die Muttergesellschaft der New York Post – an einem Kauf von YouTube interessiert. Murdochs Medienimperium hat im Jahre 2005 durch den Kauf des Portals MySpace für 580 Millionen US-Dollar einen neuen Internet-Kaufrausch eingeläutet. Seit Mai 2013 gibt es kostenpflichtige Kanäle, die zur Finanzierung von YouTube beitragen. Begonnen wurde in den USA mit Partnern wie National Geographic oder ES.TV, deren Folgen für 99 Cent abonniert werden konnten.YouTube startet kostenpflichtige Kanäle, t3n Magazin. 10. Mai 2013, abgerufen am 11. Mai 2013. Kostenpflichtige Kanäle stehen sowohl auf der Website als auch auf Smartphones und Tablets zur Verfügung. Partnerprogramm und Multi-Channel-Networks Nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung begann YouTube im August 2007 mit Werbeeinblendungen bei Videos ausgewählter Partner. Die Partner werden an den Werbeeinnahmen ihrer Videos anteilig beteiligt. Videos, die von Privatpersonen hochgeladen wurden, sollen vorerst nicht mit Werbung gekoppelt werden. Das Partnerprogramm war nach den USA auch in Kanada, Großbritannien, Japan, Australien und Irland verfügbar. Die Voraussetzungen für eine Teilnahme am Partnerprogramm sind das regelmäßige Hochladen von Originalvideos, über deren Rechte man komplett verfügt. Außerdem müssen die Videos laut YouTube von Tausenden Benutzern geschaut werden. Am 26. Juni 2008 gab Google Deutschland bekannt, dass das Partnerprogramm nun auch in Frankreich und Deutschland verfügbar ist. . Alternativ zum Youtube-Partnerprogramm gibt es für Inhaber eines Youtube-Kanals die Möglichkeit, einem so genannten Multi-Channel-Network (MCN) beizutreten, also einem Netzwerk bestehend aus einer großen Zahl von Youtube-Kanälen. Die MCN verhandeln selbstständig mit Werbepartnern und sollten theoretisch aufgrund ihrer enormen Reichweite höhere Preise für die geschalteten Werbeeinblendungen erzielen können. Zusätzlich bieten sie den Kanalinhabern mitunter weitere Dienstleistungen wie Lizenzierung geschützter Inhalte, Zugriff auf leistungsfähige Aufnahmetechnik, Finanzierung, Beratung, Hilfe bei der Gewinnung von Abonnenten etc. Für ihre Dienstleistung erhalten sie einen vertraglich fixierten Anteil der Werbeeinnahmen der beigetretenen Youtube-Kanäle, der von Google direkt an das MCN abgeführt wird. Hierfür existieren Software-Schnittstellen, die in ähnlicher Form auch von Rechteinhabern zur Markierung und ggfs. Blockierung urheberrechtlich geschützter Inhalte auf Youtube verwendet werden (Content-ID-System). Wenn in den Videos eines Youtube-Kanals Inhalte gezeigt werden, an denen Dritte die Urheberrechte halten, ist es nicht möglich, mit diesem Kanal selbstständig am Youtube-Partnerprogramm teilzunehmen. Wenn mit einem solchen Kanal Werbeeinnahmen erwirtschaftet werden sollen, ist zwingend der Beitritt zu einem MCN erforderlich, das sich um die Lizenzierung der geschützten Inhalte kümmert. Das MCN fungiert dabei in gewisser Weise als Treuhänder von Google. Zu Beginn des MCN-Systems waren von Google nur einzelne MCN zur Lizenzierung von Inhalten bestimmter Kategorien zugelassen. Der alleinige Lizenzpartner für Inhalte aus Computerspielen war beispielsweise das Unternehmen Machinima, das insoweit ein Monopol auf diese Youtube-Inhalte innehatte. Inzwischen sind weitere MCN zur Lizenzierung befugt, so dass in diesem Bereich nunmehr Wettbewerb herrscht. Die Vor- und Nachteile des MCN-Systems wurden von verschiedenen großen Youtubern kritisch diskutiert, darunter Hank Green, und Freddie Wong . Die MCNs werden teilweise für ihr Geschäftsgebaren kritisiert, zum Beispiel hinsichtlich Verträgen mit unbegrenzter Laufzeit oder den schieren Umfang ihres Kanal-Portfolios, das oftmals aus tausenden teilweise sehr kleinen Youtube-Kanälen besteht. Rechtliche Aspekte In Deutschland ist nach Aussage des Rechtswissenschaftlers Thomas Hoeren das Ansehen von YouTube-Videos in keinem Falle strafbar und das Herunterladen nur dann, wenn die Quellen offensichtlich rechtswidrig sind. Klare Definitionen zu „offensichtlich rechtswidrig“ gebe es laut Hoeren nicht, auch seien ihm Abmahnungen zu solchen Quellen unbekannt. Lizenzübertragung In den Geschäftsbedingungen behält sich YouTube vor, hochgeladene Inhalte (Videos) weiterzuverkaufen oder zu lizenzieren, ohne den Autor vorher fragen zu müssen. Urheberrecht Ein weiterer Kritikpunkt liegt darin, dass die Nutzer beim Hochladen von Videos vielfach das Urheberrecht verletzen. Nach der geltenden amerikanischen Rechtsprechung muss YouTube urheberrechtlich geschützte Inhalte erst nach einer Abmahnung durch die Rechteinhaber löschen (Opt-Out-Verfahren). Am 14. Juli 2006 verklagte US-Journalist Robert Tur YouTube auf 150.000 US-Dollar, weil ein von ihm aufgezeichnetes Video ohne seine Zustimmung veröffentlicht wurde. Im Dezember 2006 forderte ein Konsortium der japanischen Unterhaltungsindustrie das Videoportal auf, durch japanisches Copyright geschütztes Bild- und Filmmaterial von der Seite zu entfernen. Im März 2007 kündigte der US-amerikanische Medienkonzern Viacom eine Schadensersatzklage gegen Google wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen auf YouTube an. Es gehe dabei um eine Schadenersatzsumme von einer Milliarde US-Dollar. Zuvor hatte Viacom, zu dem Fernsehsender wie MTV oder Comedy Central gehören, gefordert, dass mehr als 100.000 Videos von den YouTube-Seiten entfernt werden. Die Forderungen wurden in erster Instanz zurückgewiesen.Urheberrechtsklage: Viacom verliert vor Gericht gegen Google Die deutsche Verwertungsgesellschaft GEMA hatte laut einer Pressemitteilung vom 9. November 2007 mit YouTube LLC eine Vereinbarung geschlossen, die zur Nutzung des Weltrepertoires musikalischer Werke auf der YouTube-Plattform berechtige. Laut dieser Mitteilung ermögliche diese Einigung die Musiknutzung sowohl in Musikvideos als auch in den von Nutzern erstellten Videos. Diese Vereinbarung ist allerdings zum 31. März 2009 abgelaufen. Die GEMA strebt seitdem eine Vereinbarung mit YouTube für die Nutzung des von ihr vertretenen Repertoires an. , Stellungnahme der GEMA Im Mai 2010 brach die GEMA die Verhandlungen mit YouTube ab. Auf dem Wege des vorläufigen Rechtsschutzes wollte die GEMA in Verbindung mit mehreren anderen Verwertungsgesellschaften daraufhin erreichen, dass insgesamt 75 Kompositionen bei YouTube nicht öffentlich zugänglich gemacht werden sollten. Am 27. August 2010 wies das Landgericht Hamburg den Antrag ab mit der Begründung, dass die für eine Einstweilige Verfügung erforderliche Dringlichkeit nicht gegeben sei. In einem anderen Urteil vom 3. September 2010 verbot das Landgericht Hamburg hingegen die Verbreitung urheberrechtswidriger Inhalte über YouTube. Parallel dazu konnte sich YouTube vor einem spanischen Gericht in Madrid bei einer ähnlichen Klage gegen den Fernsehsender Telecinco durchsetzen. Google feierte dies indes als „Sieg für das Internet“. In Deutschland dagegen ist ein Teil der geschützten Musikvideos bisher nicht verfügbar, unter anderem vom Musikkonzerne-Jointventure Vevo. Beim Aufruf einer solchen Seite wird der Aufruf des Videos blockiert – mit dem Hinweis, dass das Video nicht in Deutschland verfügbar sei, da die GEMA keine Verlagsrechte daran eingeräumt habe. Die GEMA bezeichnet derartige Hinweise jedoch als irreführend: YouTube habe nie eine Lizenzierung durch die GEMA beantragt; die Auswahl der Videos sei darüber hinaus rein zufällig. Die GEMA hat daher Unterlassungsklage gegen die Einblendung der Hinweistafeln beim Landgericht München beantragt.Stellungnahme der GEMA Durch besondere Vorkehrungen (beispielsweise die Nutzung von Proxy-Servern) ist es allerdings möglich, diese Sperre zu umgehen. Um dies zu erschweren, wurde YouTube von der GEMA dazu verpflichtet, im deutschen IP-Raum schon von vornherein die Suchergebnisse zu filtern, um so Inhalte mit von der GEMA vertretenen Künstlern gar nicht mehr anzuzeigen. Ende Dezember 2008 hat die Warner Music Group YouTube aufgefordert, alle illegal hochgeladenen Videos zu löschen. Begründet wird diese Forderung damit, dass man sich mit dem Portalbetreiber Google nicht über ein Lizenzabkommen habe einigen können. Einige Songs von Warner-Künstlern wurden daraufhin von der Seite zurückgezogen. Am 20. April 2012 entschied das Hamburger Landgericht in erster Instanz, dass das Internet-Portal keine Videos zu Musiktiteln bereitstellen darf, bei denen die GEMA urheberrechtliche Nutzungsrechte geltend gemacht hat. Dabei hafte YouTube nicht als Inhaltsanbieter hauptverantwortlich für illegal auf der Musikplattform eingestellte Musikvideos, sondern der Nutzer, der diese hochlädt. Gleichzeitig müsse YouTube jedoch stärker darauf achten, welche Videos eingestellt werden. Dies müsse zukünftig auch durch den Einsatz von Wortfiltern geschehen. Bei Zuwiderhandlung verhängte das Gericht im Einzelfall ein Ordnungsgeld von bis zu 250.000 Euro oder eine Ordnungshaft von bis zu sechs Monaten. Das Urteil, bei dem es vordergründig um die Bereitstellung von zwölf Musiktiteln gegangen war, wird als wegweisend angesehen. Am 21. Mai 2012 legte die GEMA Berufung ein, da ihr das Urteil „noch nicht weit genug“ reiche. Außerdem beklagte sie, YouTube wolle die Ergebnisse der Verhandlungen nicht offen legen. Mit der Begründung, dass der „Einsatz von Filtern Innovationen und Meinungsfreiheit im Internet beeinträchtigen“ würde, legte auch YouTube Berufung gegen das Urteil vom 20. April ein Fragwürdiger Inhalt Obwohl es laut den Nutzungsbedingungen von YouTube nicht erlaubt ist, Videos mit rassistischem und/oder hetzerischem Inhalt hochzuladen, werden diese Clips, nachdem sie von Zuschauern als unangebracht deklariert wurden, bisweilen nicht gelöscht, sondern lediglich ausschließlich für registrierte Nutzer zugänglich gemacht. Da bei einer Registrierung keine Altersverifizierung durchgeführt wird, stößt YouTube vor allem bei Jugendschützern und deutschen Medien auf Kritik. Ein Beitrag von Report Mainz im August 2007 berichtete, dass bei YouTube diverse rassistische und volksverhetzende Videoclips verfügbar seien, die trotz mehrerer Hinweise seitens des Reporterteams und der Jugendmedienschutz-Einrichtung jugendschutz.net nicht gelöscht wurden. Daraufhin kündigte der Zentralrat der Juden strafrechtliches Vorgehen gegen YouTube an. Authentizität der Videos Ebenso wie andere Online-Dienste mit Social-Networking-Charakter wird YouTube zunehmend als Plattform für Guerilla-Marketing genutzt. Die Authentizität von Inhalten ist häufig nur schwierig zu beurteilen. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erregten in der Vergangenheit unter anderem ein politisches Video, das sich kritisch mit dem ehemaligen US-amerikanischen Präsidentschaftskandidaten Al Gore und seinem Engagement für eine Reduzierung des Ausstoßes von Treibhausgasen beschäftigte, sowie die tagebuchartigen Veröffentlichungen einer Video-Bloggerin mit Pseudonym lonelygirl15, welche den vermeintlichen Alltag eines vorgeblich streng religiös erzogenen 16-jährigen US-Teenagers namens „Bree“ zum Inhalt hatten. In beiden Fällen wurden Videos gezielt von Medienagenturen produziert, jedoch mit dem Anschein verbreitet, von Privatpersonen hergestellt und veröffentlicht worden zu sein. Kritische Stimmen, die bereits frühzeitig die Glaubhaftigkeit und den Ursprung der Videos in Frage stellten, hatten zunächst keinen negativen Einfluss auf die große Aufmerksamkeit und Beliebtheit, die die Veröffentlichungen jeweils erlangten. Im Falle des Al-Gore-Videos konnten Beziehungen der produzierenden Werbeagentur zum Mineralölkonzern Exxon und zum Automobilhersteller General Motors aufgezeigt werden.Slick lobbying is behind penguin spoof of Al Gore (Times Online), aufgerufen am 5. August 2006 Im Falle lonelygirl15 handelte es sich nach Auskunft der Produzenten um ein Experiment im Geschichtenerzählen („an experiment in storytelling“).„Lonelygirl15: Just Another Web Scam“ (TheFirstPost.co.uk), aufgerufen am 19. September 2006 Die Rolle der „Bree“ wurde von der neuseeländischen Schauspielerin Jessica Lee Rose gespielt. Zensur Türkei Am 6. März 2007 wurde in der Türkei der Zugriff auf YouTube erstmals gesperrt. Maßgeblich hierfür war ein Video, in welchem das Andenken an den Staatsgründer Mustafa Kemal Atatürk beleidigt wurde, was nach dem Gesetz Nr. 5816 vom 25. Juli 1951 unter Strafe steht. Die längste durchgehende Sperre erfolgte nach Art. 8 Abs. 1 lit. b) des sogenannten „Internetgesetzes“ i.V.m. Art. 1 des Gesetzes Nr. 5816 von Mai 2008 bis Ende Oktober 2010. China Seit dem 31. Januar 2008 ist YouTube in China mit einigen Unterbrechungen gesperrt und nicht erreichbar. Die chinesische Medienbehörde hat mitgeteilt, dass damit der Zugriff und die Verbreitung von pornografischem Material verhindert werden sollen. Darüber hinaus möchte man angeblich sicherstellen, dass keine Videos im Internet gezeigt werden, die Staatsgeheimnisse verraten und somit der Stabilität der Gesellschaft schaden könnten. Diese Zensur gilt jedoch nicht nur für YouTube, sondern für sämtliche Videoportale im Internet. Bereits seit dem 31. Januar 2008 dürfen in China erlaubte Videoportale nur noch von staatlich kontrollierten Unternehmen betrieben werden. Der Vorteil für die chinesische Regierung dabei ist, dass sie die volle Kontrolle darüber hat, welche Videos gezeigt werden dürfen und welche nicht. Pakistan In Pakistan wurde am 22. Februar 2007 nach einer Entscheidung der Pakistan Telecommunication Authority YouTube wegen der Vielzahl der „non-Islamic objectionable videos“ blockiert. In einem Bericht wurde der Film Fitna als Ursache für die Sperre genannt. Nachdem die beanstandeten Inhalte von den Servern entfernt wurden, wurde die Sperre am 26. Februar 2007 aufgehoben. Am 20. Mai 2010, am Everybody Draw Mohammed Day wurde YouTube wieder gesperrt. Die Sperre wurde später wieder aufgehoben. Im September 2012 wurde das Portal nach Protesten gegen das Video Innocence of Muslims gesperrt.Münstersche Zeitung: Pakistan: YouTube erneut gesperrt, Nachrichten und Kommentare, 31. Dezember 2012 Ende Dezember 2012 war das Portal für drei Stunden erreichbar, bevor es ohne Angabe von Gründen von der Regierung erneut gesperrt wurde. Weitere Staaten * Marokko: Vom 25. bis 30. Mai 2008 war der Zugriff auf YouTube blockiert. * Thailand: Der Zugriff war von 2006 bis 2007 wegen beleidigender Videos bezüglich König Bhumibol Adulyadej blockiert. * Iran: Am 3. Dezember 2006 wurde YouTube zusammen mit weiteren Seiten blockiert, nachdem diese für unmoralisch erklärt wurden. Die Sperre wurde kurzzeitig aufgehoben, und nach den Iranischen Präsidentschaftswahlen 2009 wieder aktiviert. * Libyen: Am 24. Januar 2010 wurde die Seite auf unbestimmte Zeit blockiert, nachdem dort Videos hochgeladen wurden, welche Demonstrationen der Familien der 1996 im Abu-Salim-Gefängnis getöteten Gefangenen zeigten. Sabotage und Hackerangriffe Immer wieder werden bekannte Videokanäle auf YouTube angegriffen und verändert. Sesamstraße Im Oktober 2011 wurde der YouTube-Kanal der amerikanischen Ausgabe der Sesamstraße manipuliert. Neben der Umbenennung wurden pornografische Inhalte in den Kanal geladen und unflätige Kommentare veröffentlicht. Der Kanal hatte zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs etwa 140.000 Abonnenten und fast 500 Millionen Videoaufrufe. Microsoft Unbekannte verschafften sich am 23. Oktober 2011 Zugang zum YouTube-Konto von Microsoft und löschten diverse Inhalte, veränderten den Hintergrund und luden eigene Videos hoch. Microsoft erlangte jedoch am nächsten Tag bereits wieder die Kontrolle über den Kanal. YouTube Secret Talents Award Der YouTube Secret Talents Award wurde 2007 ins Leben gerufen. Er wurde parallel mit der YouTube-Aktion „Deutschland-Star“ gestartet. Der Wettbewerb dient zur Förderung der „kreativen User“ der Plattform. Nutzer sollen ihr Talent unter Beweis stellen und laden ihre Talentbeweise auf die entsprechende Seite hoch. Eine prominente Jury nominiert dann aus den eingesendeten Videos die Top 25, im Jahr 2011 war es eine Top 6. Diese nominierten Videos werden dann von der YouTube-Gemeinschaft bewertet. Der Wettbewerb endet mit einer Gala, zu der alle Nominierten eingeladen sind. Hier wird verkündet, wer die Auszeichnung erhält und somit die meisten Stimmen der Gemeinschaft erhalten hat. Neben dem Gewinner des Secret Talents Awards selbst werden auch die Platzierungen 2 und 3 mit einer Auszeichnung geehrt. YouTube Creator Space Im Juli 2012 kündigte Google Inc. an, in seiner Londonder Niederlassung ein professionelles Studio für die Aufzeichnung von YouTube-Videos einzurichten. Dieses trägt den Namen YouTube Creator Space und soll die Qualität der veröffentlichen Videos steigern. Neben hochauflösenden Kameras und modernster Audio-Technik beinhaltet das Studio auch einen Raum für Aufnahmen mit der Bluescreen-Technik. Der YouTube Creator Space liegt im Londoner Stadtteil Soho und soll von Künstlern kostenlos gebucht werden können. Auszeichnungen 2007 wurden die Gründer Steve Chen und Chad Hurley von der International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences bei der elften Verleihung des Webby Awards als Personen des Jahres mit einem Preis ausgezeichnet. 2009 erhielt der in Merseburg geborene Jawed Karim den Sonderpreis des Deutschen IPTV Award. Literatur * Jean Burgess, Joshua Green: YouTube: online video and participatory culture. Polity Press, Cambridge 2009, ISBN 978-0-7456-4479-0. * Oliver Creutz: YouTube. Und die ganze Welt schaut zu. In: stern, Nr. 15, 4. April 2012, S. 30-38. (Titelgeschichte) * Christoph Krachten, Carolin Hengholt: YouTube. Erfolg und Spaß mit Online-Videos. dpunkt, Heidelberg 2011, ISBN 978-3-89864-738-0. * Pelle Snickars: The YouTube reader. National Library of Sweden, Stockholm 2009, ISBN 978-91-88468-11-6. * Reto Stuber: Erfolgreiches Social Media Marketing mit Facebook, Twitter, XING und Co. Vierte, überarbeitete Auflage. Data Becker, Düsseldorf 2011, ISBN 978-3-8158-3063-5, S. 421-446. Weblinks * YouTube Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Videoportal Kategorie:YouTube Kategorie:Unternehmen (Silicon Valley) Kategorie:San Mateo County